Decision
by Timberwolfe
Summary: In a world where she has nothing left, will she choose to end it all or try to live on? That is her decision all her own
1. The Ocean's gaze

Decisions

Chap. 1 The Ocean's Gaze

Out stood a girl of around 17 years of age, in the freezing rain, looking out at the view before her. She only felt at peace when a sea of blue stretched out before her and she was glad that she lived in a place where the sea and earth mixed and formed.

Sakura Haruno was a normal girl. At least, that's what she hoped that she was recognized as. But it was hard to be normal with pink hair. Everyone else had black or brown hair that helped them to fit in, but she was stuck with pink!

She loved her pink hair and her mother had always said that she should just be herself. But it was hard being yourself when no one will get to know you! They all just followed the popular crowd. Especially one Sasuke Uchiha. He had called her out the first day of school, finding her pink hair funny and with that started the whole school's mockery of her and her precious life.

She still had a couple of friends. Ino was a girl that every guy wanted. She showed herself off just for the fun of it. But she was with Shikamaru right now. In fact, she had been with him for around 2 months now, taking all summer away to be with him and his family in the woods camping. There was always Hinata. But she too had decided to leave Sakura's side to go spend the summer in Europe on a school trip. If you could really call it that. More like a way to be with her boyfriend Kiba without her parents getting in the way. She had others here and there, but with her reputation, they steered clear of her after hearing about the Uchiha and his 'playful' and 'harmless' fun. A small tear made its way down her face, and slipped off travelling down to the sea below.

She didn't care what they all thought. She didn't care that everyone steered clear of her. She didn't mind not having a boyfriend. She didn't want to live her life in happiness.

OH GOD! SHE WANTED ALL THAT AND MORE!

She wanted them to know her, to have friends caring enough to spend just enough time with her and realize that she was a person. She wanted a boyfriend who would care for her and was warm towards her and hold her till the ends of time. She wanted a life of happiness filled with a beautiful sunset and the sound of waves across the ocean. What was she to do?

She looked out to the sea before her. A cliff dive was all it would take to end this miserable life. Would there be any pain? Yes. That much was certain. But she had felt pain since her mother died and she had to live on her own. She did not fear pain. Time seemed to slow as she raised her foot and placed it in front of her slender and beautiful body.

Three steps to go.

Would she miss her friends? Oh god, yes! But they weren't here right now. Ino would be at her house the next day, so this would be her only chance. Her feet took another step forward.

Two steps to go.

Her life was miserable! No one cared. If they did, they'd be here now, stopping her from causing a death of her own mind's creation. If only there was such a person. One to stop her body from following her darkening mind. Her foot came to rest on the edge.

One step to go.

Sakura kept her eyes ahead at the sight which had held her, protected her, and kept her sane. She needed more of it, needed it to come alive and stop her.

She sighed, closed her eyes and took the final step.

Well, that's it for my first chapter. Don't worry, more chapters are soon to come. For this entire story, i will say it once, and only once. I don't own Naruto. If I did, Sakura and naruto would get together and Sasuke would be dead.


	2. An Unexpected Incidence

**Hello all, and welcome back to Decision, I just want to say that I'm glad to finally write on this story and while it will be a shorter story than my other one, its's more about morals than other things. As forMan. Shu., you hit the nail on the center for your review for chapter one, the comment you made at the end is partially already in this chapter to better explain it, but its with the course of the story that it gets to the point.**

**R and R and Here we go!**

Chap. 2 An unexpected Incidence

One step to go.

Sakura kept her eyes ahead at the sight which had held her, protected her, and kept her sane. She needed more of it, needed it to come alive and stop her.

She sighed, closed her eyes, breathed in the sweet air, and took the final step.

The wind came up to hit her in the face and she relaxed her muscles, allowing gravity to do its work. Her feet came free and she plummeted to the water below.

The wind had stopped blowing. There was almost no pain. The only pain there was, was coincidentally in her right shoulder blade.

She looked up and stared with amazement at a boy no older than her, who held her body and arm from completing her quest. He started to pull Sakura up and she just allowed her body to go limp as he pulled on her.

She reached the top of the cliff again and was internally angry. She had spent the last two hours trying to pluck up the courage to do that! She looked up at the boy as he started to speak to her.

"You Okay?" The boy asked in a concerned voice.

He wanted to know if she was alright? Of course she wasn't alright! She was a lunatic. An idiot for trying to end her life. But still, she wanted to do it even now. She was doing this for simple reasons. She had no one, literally no one to help her when she was down. No one to shield her from the pain that resided in her throbbing heart. And this guy had to ruin everything!

"Of course I'm alright why wouldn't I be? Go on. I'll be fine. Just tripped is all." As soon as he left, she would run for the cliff and jump so far, no one would be able to stop her. Unfortunately, the boy never moved away.

"Hello?" Sakura asked with annoyance adorning her face

"You're might 'trip' again if I leave you alone." The boy voiced loudly on the words.

"Ah...I... I... I would no..."

"They say that when a girl stutters, she is either overjoyed or embarrassed," The boy stated as the girl before him tried to speak, "and you don't look overjoyed to me."

"Well... Why don't you... just go jump off a cliff?"

"I like a challenge. I'd just rather jump from a lower spot in order to not kill myself. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Well... Yeah... I..Guess"

'Dang it!' There was no way she could jump now that this boy had put logic into the equation. Logic was what kept her from doing all the stupid things in her miserable life. And it looked like he wouldn't be leaving anything soon.

''Are you just going to stand in the rain all day?'' The boy in question asked

''What does it matter to you?'' Sakura asked with anger

''Well, nothing really. But when a beautiful girl is soaked to the bone, it might be good to offer her an umbrella.''

Sakura looked down at herself and immediately covered up. Her idea of clothing had always been terrible, but the forecast had only stated a 5% chance of rain. She swore that it was sunny this morning. She had decided to wear a white skirt and pink blouse to match her hair. Now they were almost transparent. It didn't help that her underwear was also white.

''Do you want my jacket?''

''UH...Sure" Sakura quickly accepted the jacket he had offered and wrapped herself in it to prevent anyone from seeing anything.

The boy started to turn and Sakura thought that he was leaving until he bent down and picked something off of the ground.

An umbrella. He shook it out quickly before handing it to her. She took the umbrella from him and bent it upwards toward the sky.

As Sakura looked at the boy again, she realized two things.

One, He didn't have a coat on. And the second, he had the eyes of an ocean.

''Um... you can have your umbrella back if you want.'' Sakura offered, sticking the umbrella out a bit.

"Nnn...No... I'm fffiiinnneee.''

"HUH... now who's stuttering'' Sakura smirked at the comeback.

As the teenagers laughed at their little joke, Sakura looked into the boy's eyes more closely. They seemed to draw her in and relax her. They were still as the sea one moment and unpredictable the next.

"We'll share okay?'' Sakura offered

"Okay'' The boy nodded his head

"I'm Naruto by the way. The boy now known as Naruto said as he held out his hand.

"Sakura. pleased to meet you''

"Pleased to meet you too. So...Sakura, mind if I walk you home?''

Sakura looked closely at Naruto. He seemed like a nice guy. He was smiling and that alone made her feel safe with him. Plus, he HAD just saved her life. What was worse than dying? Certainly not walking home with this nice guy

"Sure Naruto."

As they two walked side by side, The rain continued to fall, but the sky parted to reveal a star, and the star blinked as though a new friend had been made.


	3. A Second Reunion

**Hello everyone and welcome back to Decisiions, by now, most people have decided to either read on or drop the story, and as of now, I have another updat for you all, I hope that you can all enjoy and well I don't use Humor well, I hope that you can laugh out loud**

**Timberwolfe**

Chap. 3 A second Reunion

The sun broke out over the town of Konoha and everything was as perfect as it could be.

Sakura was very warm. Just perfectly warm. She opened her eyes to find herself in her bed, with nothing but a jacket to warm her. She sighed at the thought of last night. Naruto was a gentleman. He had walked her all the way to her house when it was a whole four miles away. Now that she thought about it, it didn't really seem like a long walk. It seemed somehow... too short. Yeah, too short indeed.

She got up and stripped off the jacket. She went off to take a shower and stepped in as soon as it was warm enough to her liking. As she dried off, she remembered last night...

Flashback

"That's really interesting Naruto. I never knew you could do something like that"

"I thought you'd like that"

"Yeah I did... Oh... Here's my house."

''Hmm... Nice complex''

''Thanks...well... um...''

"Yeah"

Sakura quickly leaned up to Naruto and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Will I see you around?"

''Yeah... Of Course!"

"Great. Goodnight Naruto"

"Goodnight Sakura pleasant dreams"

"Oh you know it will be" Sakura stated with a slight smirk and a dirty look on her face.

Sakura turned the corner and leaned back onto the concrete wall, placed a hand over her beating heart and breathed in fresh air she didn't know she'd needed before.

"Wow, I can't believe I did that. I mean it was as a kind gesture and... No... Was it?"Sakura questioned. "Oh well, I'll probably won't see him for awhile, since he took...his...jacket?''

Sakura looked down and realized that she was still wearing Naruto's jacket. She started to run out there when she stopped and realized that she would have to take it off. She opened the jacket and gasped. Her clothing was practically see-through at the moment. So it was either keep it or give Naruto a show.

'Hehehe...so that's why he didn't ask for it' Sakura berated herself for being so stupid.

As she walked into her apartment, she stripped off her wet clothing and took a quick shower, not wanting to catch a cold because she was with a guy for two hours.

''With...A...Guy...'' Sakura whispered to herself. She smiled a genuine smile for the first time in a while.

She walked to her bedroom and jumped on her bed. She immediately cursed herself remembering that she had asked for new sheets and had been told by the owner that it would take a couple days. Sakura walked over to the counter and pulled on Naruto's jacket. It was still warm.

"This'll do" Sakura stated as she drifted off to sleep. Boy that had to be the best sleep that she'd ever had.

End Flashback

Sakura smiled at the memory. She took out a pair of skinny jeans and a red t-shirt and put them to the side, and placed her pink bathrobe upon her small frame. She then proceeded to put the jacket on once again. It was still warm. And it smelled so good.

'I wonder if he... NO! Don't think like that!' Sakura berated herself for thinking like that.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Coming"

'Who could that be at this hour?'

Sakura opened the door and was immediately tackled and forced to the floor while Ino's breasts suffocated her from above.

"Hey Forehead, how've you been?" The girl known as Ino exclaimed as she stared at her loving friend.

''Ugh... Inoooo!''

''What? I'm just happy to see you is all! No need to get all pissy on me.''

''I'm fine Ino.'' Sakura said with a little malice in her voice. Ino caught this and it was confirmed when Sakura turned around to head into her bedroom.

''Mind if I bring my stuff in?''

''Go ahead! It's your apartment too.''

''I know, but you seem like you are in a bad mood. Although, you did have a bit of a smile on your face as you were opening the door.''

''Well I was...''

''Oh my gosh! Sakura! Where did you get that jacket?''

''Ummmm''

''That jacket doesn't come out till next year. Where did you get it? Did you win it?''

''No''

''Did you steal it?''

''NO!''

''Then how'd you get it?''

''A... Boy...'' Sakura whispered as soft as she could, instantly hating her words, but Ino had still made it out.

''YOU GOT A BOYFRIEND? YEAH! GO SAKURA!''

''Ino, calm down. I don't have a boyfriend.''

Ino frowned upon hearing this news. Her face slowed as she heaved a sigh.

''Ino, don't seem so disappointed by that"

Ino just stared at her, knowing that her pout would work

''Oh, fine. Here... have a seat. I'll tell you what happened."

Ino smirked. Sakura rarely told her anything, let alone clothing. This boy must be a keeper.

Ino was for once quiet. Sakura waited for her to come at her and yell at her and tell her she was stupid and an idiot, but when Ino turned her head, she could just see tears.

''Sakura, why would you do that?''

''Ino, I was miserable. I had nothing to live for.''

''You have me! You have Hinata! Don't we count for something?''

''HAD INO! I had you guys. Until this summer. Do you know what it feels like to spend a whole summer by yourself all alone?''

"I..."

"No! You haven't because you're miss oh 'I'm so popular with the guys' and 'if I wanted I could give them pleasure whenever I felt like it.' I'm not pretty like you and Hinata, Ino."

"Oh Sakura..."

Ino embraced Sakura tightly until they both had shed all the tears they had.

''So, Sakura'' Ino said as she leaned back to look at the pinkette's face.

''Yeah?''

''Was he cute?'' Ino asked with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Awww...Ino!"

KNOCK KNOCK

"I got it" Ino stated as she sat up and headed towards the door.

Ino opened the door and stared at the hot blond in front of her.

'He's as hot as Shika!'

"Well hello there hot stuff!"

"Sorry, wrong apartment."

As he walked away, Ino called out, "Who are you looking for anyways, sweetheart?"

"A girl named Sakura"

"Are you Naruto?"

"Yeah..." _'How did this girl know my name?_'

"(Whistle) Sakura found a cutie."Ino muttered under her breath."Why don't you come on in?"

"Uh...Okay?"

As the door closed, Naruto heard Sakura ask, "Who was it?"

Ino smirked. She was going to have some fun.

"Oh just a guy with blue-eyes... blonde hair...nice set of abs"

"Naruto?" Sakura screeched as she steamrolled into the room.

Naruto almost passed out right there.

**What** **Happened? Stay Tuned for the next chapter, Please comment if you have the time, for any extra ideas to the story and other corrections I may need. Thank you and have a wonderful day!**


	4. Time Together and Blushing Madly

**Hello again. I hope that all are doing well and that you are all loving my story so far. It is still going strong as I've taken your hints and advice for consideration in my stories. I hope you like this hopefully comedy and romantic story. I mean, who doesn't like romance? have fun all and if you can, read and review to help make this story great.**

Chap 4:Time Together and Blushing Madly

As the door closed, Naruto heard Sakura ask, "Who was it?"

Ino smirked. She was going to have some fun.

"Oh just a guy with blue-eyes,... blonde hair...nice set of abs"

"Naruto?" Sakura screeched as she steamrolled into the room.

Naruto almost passed out right there.

* * *

Flashback (1 minute earlier)

Sakura had been about to change into her clothing for the day. As she slid off her bathrobe, she decided to place the jacket back on. She didn't really know why, but she just loved the jacket. It was like it was inseparable. As she slipped on the jacket and pull the zipper halfway up, she heard the door close.

"Who was it?"

"Oh just a guy with blue-eyes... blonde hair...nice set of abs"

As soon as she heard blue-eyes, she ran out of the room.

End Flashback

* * *

There stood Sakura in His Jacket! It barely covered her! It reached maybe two inches past her hips and with the zipper halfway up, showed a very generous amount of cleavage of Sakura's voluptuous breasts.

"Uhhhhhh..." _She's so beautiful_

"Don't Look At Me!" Sakura screamed as she quickly turned around covering her breasts with her hands as she started freaking out.

"Sorry!" Naruto said as he quickly closed his eyes and turned his body the other way, using his hands to cover his eyes, not allowing them to reopen to see the beautiful figure that was now behind him.

"Jeez Sakura! He saved your life. He should get to see more than that!" Ino snickered quietly as the two tried to make their blushes go down.

"Ino! Shut it! Give me a minute Naruto."

"Okay"

* * *

(Time skip)

"Soooo... what brings you here?"

Sakura was fully dressed now and Naruto and her had decided that it would be best to talk outside... away from Ino. And unknown to Naruto, Sakura wanted the time with Naruto to be with him and HIM alone.

"Well, I sort of... kind of...came for... uh... the uh..."

"Huh? Oh right! Your jacket! Here"

Sakura slipped off the jacket handling it in her hands. Naruto looked over blushing a bit as an image of a stripping Sakura played through his mind, followed by a ever slowing striptease. Naruto's eyes widened at this and he quickly shook the thought out of his mind and went to reach for it, but the jacket suddenly moved back.

"I don't know though... you might have left it on purpose" Sakura said with a playful smirk realizing that this could be a partial truth.

"I did not! I swear!" Naruto pleaded

"Really? That's too bad, I was hoping you did. Oh well I don't believe it" Sakura stated as she took a step away with a small smile adorning her face and her tongue protruded a bit outside her lips as her teeth bit lightly down on her tongue indicating her playful mood. It was a sign that she was utterly happy and was in almost all her photos at home.

"Sakuraaaa... just give it back," Naruto pleaded once again thinking of some way to get it back as another part of his mind saw the tongue and couldn't help but imagine dirty thoughts with it..

"Nope" Sakura smiled. She had this boy wrapped around her little finger.

"Give it back or else..."

"Or else what? You'll tackle me?" Sakura smiled and started giggling, that is until Naruto further stated,

"That's exactly the idea, my dear vixen." Naruto smirked.

Naruto charged for the jacket. Sakura pulled back more and twirled as Naruto moved past her. She started giggling and moved backwards as Naruto swirled back to grab at the jacket. Unfortunately, the teenagers legs had spread and intertwined with each other and so as Sakura began to fall back, she grabbed Naruto's collar for support. This pulled Naruto down with her underneath him, and a couple hands were placed where they shouldn't be.

"Hey Sakura are you alll... right?" Ino started with amazement at the sight before her.

Sakura was laid on the ground before her with a hand on Naruto's collar putting Naruto a few mere inches from Sakura's face and luscious lips (In Naruto's mind) . Sakura's other hand was on the blonde's lower chest reaching a little too low and had one leg up over his shoulder while the other laid flat on the cement. Naruto was practically on top of her with a hand on the ground to steady himself; however since he had been grabbing for the jacket at the time, his hand was thrown straight into Sakura's right breast. The worst part was that he was squeezing it a little.

"Wow Sakura... Out in public! Never knew you were THAT kind of girl. I'll just leave the two of you alone." Ino stated as she quickly ran inside and closed the door, locking it as she went. She had to tell Shika and Hinata about the new status of their friend. And she hoped that Sakura wouldn't bang on the door for a good while.

"No Ino! Wait! It isn't what..." Sakura groaned and sighed as she gave up explaining to Ino. She would have to be strong, now that the entire school would think she was a wild exhibitionist doing guys in public. Hopefully no guys would approach her asking for it. She'd die of embarrassment then and there.

"Need a hand?"

Sakura looked up at the blond beauty before her. He was definitely something. That much was certain. She hadn't laughed like that in a long time. And she wasn't usually the playful type! In fact, She was more of a silent friendly type. What had gotten into her to act this way lately? Oh right. HIM!

"Thanks." Sakura stated as she reached up and accepted the offered hand. He had just touched her breast. She should have slapped him for it, but it felt so... right, Sakura confessed. She had felt like she was in heaven at the touch of his hand and had reveled at the feeling of what she was certain was an unknown pleasure. She was lucky to have resisted a moan that had almost escaped her lips. Her body was still feeling the after affects and it felt painful that he wasn't still there. Sakura knew that these thoughts were wrong, but she wanted it again; Sakura had to once again hold back a moan as her body shivered in remembrance.

"Sorry about grabbing your"

"It's alright. Let's just forget about it." Sakura quickly offered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, of course I am sure. It's my body, isn't it?"

"If that's really what you want."

"Well... There is something you can do"

"What is it? I'll do anything!"

"Anything? Sakura asked in a devious smirk."

"Yes! Anything!"

"You could treat me to lunch if you feel so bad about it" Sakura said again in a playful tone

_'DANG IT! THERE I GO AGAIN!_' Sakura couldn't believe she was flirting with this guy! _He must surely think that I am a sex-driven maniac. He would certainly decline my offer._

"Okay"

"Wait... Did you just say okay?" Sakura asked confused

"Yeah?... Do you want to go now?"

"Uh... Sure. One sec." Sakura wanted to the apartment door and tried it. The door was locked.

_'Damn Ino. I'm gonna get you for this'_

"Well Naruto... Now would be great" Sakura may have been wanting to delay it, but she was already feeling like she was at bliss with _her_ Naruto.

* * *

As Naruto and Sakura walked down to a ramen shop that was close by, Sakura found out that Naruto was going to be attending Konoha High this year. As they reached the stand, Naruto pulled out a chair to which Sakura gratefully accepted.

"So Naruto, I never caught your last name."

"...Uzumaki."

_'He seemed a little hesitant right there, nah, I'm probably just imagining things'_

"Sakura"

"Huh?"

"What's yours? You never told me either."

"Oh, Haruno. Sakura Haruno"

"It suits you perfectly."

"Thanks." Sakura said blushing madly

After they had finished, they decided to go through the Konoha museum where Naruto proceeded to show Sakura around, telling her facts and tales of ninjas who used to live in this land. Naruto apparently was a history wizard. Sakura listened to his melodious voice and rested her head against his shoulder without his protest as her hand subconsciously found its way to his hand below.

When the museum was closing, they decided to walk around the park, seeing how peaceful it looked. They laid down upon a hill and looked out at the setting sun. If someone were to look at their eyes closely, you'd see every couple seconds one of the pair's eyes would shift over to look at the other's face.

Once they had gotten up and dusted off, Naruto asked Sakura,

"Want to get some dinner? My treat?"

"What...Naruto you don't have to"

"Who said I had to, I want to Sakura."

"How sweet of you, then sure, let's go."

"Are you sure it's okay?"

"Of course I'm sure. Keep it"

* * *

Sakura and Naruto were at Sakura's apartment in front of her door fighting over Naruto's jacket. Sakura felt embarrassed as it was, without her neighbors hearing the silly argument. After the wonderful lunch at a ramen shop, they had both decided to go for a walk. This ended up being a daylong event, as they went to a park, went to a museum, had dinner,(Naruto insisted on paying) and then walking Sakura home.

At the last second, Sakura had commented on how warm the jacket was and how it had kept her warm last night with her small smile sending Naruto into a happy mood. This lead to Naruto asking why she'd slept with it and Sakura denying the whole story and Naruto insisting and teasing her to keep the jacket as she may get 'cold' in the night. And this happened right in front of her apartment door.

"Naruto, I'll be fine."

"Please Sakura-Chan, just keep it."

Sakura was silent with her eyes staring off into space. Naruto had added that special suffix to her name. She had always wanted to have someone call her that. She had a real friend now. Not just that, but a friend that she cared for deeply, and she really didn't know why.

No sooner had she thought this than the door opened and a foot came out and kicked Sakura back into Naruto as they fell down once more.

"Ino!"

"Hey Sakura, why are you guys blushing so much?"

"..."

Sakura couldn't say a word. She looked back at Naruto and noticed that he was blushing as well. She sighed knowing that it was better that they were both blushing so the situation wouldn't be as bad. They quickly got up and dusted off before Sakura turned to face Naruto again.

"Well, see you tomorrow Naruto."

"Yeah...see ya"

Naruto closed in and kissed her cheek before rushing around the corner and away from the apartment. Sakura just stood there for what seemed like the longest time, shocked that Naruto had kissed her.

"So... you're going to see him tomorrow huh?"

"He goes to our school Ino!"

"But I bet that wasn't going through your head at the time was it?"

"What...what do you mean?"

"You were having dirty thoughts, were you not?"

"What! No... I...I..I... Ino! You're the one with the dirty thoughts!"

Sakura stated as she stormed into her room. Ino just laughed and walked to her room.

Sakura tried to get the thoughts out of her head before she went to sleep. She needed the rest for school tomorrow. But as she drifted off to sleep, a certain blonde invaded her dreams and stayed with her throughout the night.

**Love is a mysterious thing, always filled with decisions. You can't always pick the right path, but whatever path you chose, there is always a choice to step in the right direction. **


	5. An Enemy in the Shadows

**Hello everyone, it's friday and that means yet another chapter comes out today. I hope that you all enjoyed the story so far and hope that you all enjoy this chapter as well. Let's go and see a day of school with Sakura**

Chap. 5 An Enemy in the Shadows and A Tongue to Play

The sun broke over the mountains and shone brightly on the town of Konoha. The town of Konoha wasn't really big, but was an average sized town near the major city of Kylexton in the United States. The city was surrounded by the ocean to the west, the mountains to the east, the forest to the north and the river to the south. The town was built among the cliffs and pastures that had once ruled the territory.

Konoha was a marvelous town, with its wealthy contributors paying generously to build it and asking for nothing in return. Well, all but one. The Uchiha were a clan of sorts. They prided themselves on their lavish lifestyle. They were convinced that they were the creators of Konoha alone and ruled as such. That is what they believed for most of the other clans. But there was one clan that had surpassed even the Uchiha.

The Namikaze were an extremely evasive but well-loved clan. They were extremely generous and forgave many debts that people couldn't pay. Their business of trade and exchange brought with it an economic rise that helped normal citizens rise to new heights in the town of Konoha. The Uchiha gagged at the idea of normal people rising up in status, so they demanded that the town of Konoha give the Uchiha the power of the police force. After much debate, the clans of Konoha consented to this request. But in return, the Uchiha would be given no political power unless another clan lead the mainly Uchiha police force.

The struggle continues to the bright and sunny day. The Uchiha still loathe the villagers, even though the Uchiha line is dying off. The Namikaze have all but vanished, but some say that there is one left, who is generous and respects all who take a chance to know him.

Sakura awoke in her bed, and looked out of her window out into the blinding sunlight that streamed in. She stretched out her kinks and did her main routine of showering and changing into her uniform. At Konoha High, they wore uniforms. The uniform code had been enacted because kids had abused the rules so much that some girls were practically falling out of their clothes; if what they were wearing counted as such. The uniforms this year had all been donated; generously by a supposed Namikaze.

Sakura was wearing a red skirt with a white blouse with the Konoha leaf symbol embroidered on the side. She also had a green blazer, but since it was still summer, she didn't have to wear that. She loved the uniform! It fitted perfectly around her luscious body that had formed over the years and the skirt helped show off her legs without a high possibility of showing other assets off.

"Hey Ino! Wake Up! We'll be late for school!"

"I'm up!" Ino yelled as she emerged from her bedroom with only a towel on barely caring that her breasts were practically on show for the world to see.

"Ino! You aren't even dressed. We need to go!"

"Go on without me, I don't like being there an hour early."

"We'd be 20 mins. early, but whatever."

"See ya"

"See you later"

(Time skip)

Sakura walked up the path to the school... while more like a side path. Cherry blossoms were planted by the Namikaze to commemorate the school for a great year. And well that had been a long time ago, the trees were still there. Sakura loved to walk through them, for they were a symbol of calm and peace, not to mention that they were her namesake.

As she reached the top of the hill, her smile turned into a scowl, as Sasuke Uchiha came towards her. Sasuke thought he could have everything, and that included Sakura. She hated the fact that he had slept with nearly everyone and then dumped them the days that followed. All the girls knew this, and yet they still flocked to him, fainting and just overall killing themselves for him. Before she knew it, Sasuke had walked over to her.

"Hey Sakura" Sasuke said as he draped his arm around Sakura

"Hey Sasuke" Sakura said with malice in her words as she shrugged his arm off

"Not still mad are you? It doesn't befit your submissive character."

"Oh really? Well, slipping your hand up my shirt last year was just a mistake was it? Sakura practically stated with venom in her words.

Before Sakura could move away, Sasuke had pushed over to the side, twisting themselves so that they were facing towards the woods, and brought her arms together behind her back. This caused Sakura to gasped as pain went through her body. Sasuke then started to bring his other hand up, leaving one hand to hold his bind on her arms.

"You didn't like it?" Sasuke whispered into her ear.

"Nnn...No.. I...Didn'...(Squeaks)" Sakura squeaked as Sasuke's cold fingers brushed her stomach ever so slowly reaching up. Her eyes bulged out at the touch and her breathing became limited.

"Then why aren't you stopping me?" Sasuke sneered. " I knew it. You're a dirty little slut. Aren't you? I mean tough exterior on the outside but a little bitch on the inside. One who craves for me to reach up and.."

Sasuke hand hovered below her breast and she closed her eyes as a single tear trailed down her cheek and waited for the groping to commence. But it never came.

She looked down and realized that Sasuke's hand was gone. She turned around but Sasuke was nowhere to be found. He had vanished. Sakura quickly fixed her uniform and hurried off to get her schedule.

If she had looked to the side, she would have seen that Sasuke was up against a tree, the breath knocked out of him and a blonde holding him up.

"Don't Ever Touch Sakura-Chan Again! Ever!" Naruto stated as he threw the Uchiha to the ground and walked off towards the now fading Sakura.

After Naruto had left the area, Sasuke got up and cleaned his uniform. His eyes were on fire and only vengeance could quench the Uchiha's thirst. Luckily for him, he knew that pitiful person's name.

"You'll Pay for that, Naruto Uzumaki."

* * *

After a couple of minutes, Naruto found Sakura hiding behind some stairs that lead up to the various floors of the school. She looked as if she had been crying and there was a good chance she was extremely emotional, because she was still sniffling.

"Hey Sakura..."

Naruto froze the second he saw her face rise up out of her hands. She had definitely been crying. Tears streamed down her face as her green eyes saddened at the fact that Naruto saw her like this.

"Sniff... Naruto...sniff... what are you ...sniff doing here?" Sakura could barely keep a sentence without letting a waterfall explode down her face.

Why did Naruto have to see her like this? Of all her close friends, why did her new, best-friend have to see her like this?

"Looking for you. Are you okay?" Naruto asked with concern in his voice as he started forward slowly.

"Of course I'm okay" Sakura tried a smile, but the tears made it looked like a puppy dog begging for a treat.

"Um... Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"I really... nne...need a hug... and Ino's not here yet so I was hoping that..."

Before she could finish, Naruto held her and pushed her close to his chest. Sakura couldn't hold the tears back anymore and the tears streamed out of her eyes and into Naruto's uniform. After a couple more minutes, Sakura had ceased to cry. However she looked a little nervous about something.

"Sakura, are you okay now? If so, we'll should really get to cla..."

Naruto was interrupted by someone's lips on his. Wait.

_Pink hair._

_Soft skin._

_Breasts... pushing... into... chest._

_The girl before him was Sakura! She was kissing him!_

As Sakura pulled back a couple minutes later, she felt as though she could warm up the earth with the amount of heat on her cheeks. She had kissed Naruto. She had been ticked off by Sasuke and she was hyperventilating when he was about to hurt her. But as soon as Naruto checks on her, she basically pounces on him? Sakura felt like a total slut at the moment, letting her feelings push her around and kiss... Naruto.

_God! It felt great kissing his lips, they were rough but firm, and his tongue had tasted like... WAIT! TONGUE? _

Naruto watched in amazement and then in confusion and worry, as he had purposefully used his tongue in their kiss. He had been in the mood.

_'I'll never do that again!'_ Naruto thought as he turned his attention back to Sakura.

"Oh Naruto..." Sakura said in a somewhat too sweet and loving voice.

Naruto gulped and scooted backwards.

"Yes Sakura?"

"What did you place... in...my...mouth?" Sakura asked slowly.

As Sakura spoke, her fingers walked their way up Naruto's chest and to his face. Naruto tried to scoot back but the wall underneath the stairway blocked his escape.

"It was... was.. uh..."

"It was what Naruto?"

"I...I can't tell you Sakura."

"Oh... and why is that?"

"You'll hate me. You'll hit me. Please Sakura, be merciful." Naruto pleaded as he practically kneeled down before her.

"Oh Naruto. What will I do with you?" Sakura bent down till she and Naruto was both on their knees facing each other.

"Naruto... if you can't tell me," Sakura had her sweet and loving voice still on, but added a smirk as she finished her question, "Why don't you show me?"

Naruto looked up with wide-eyes and was about to reply, but was surprised when he fell backwards on his butt with his back on the wall. Sakura hand pushed Naruto back down against the wall.

"Or better yet... Why don't I just guess what you did? Hmm?"

Sakura crawled between Naruto's legs and placed her arms around Naruto's neck as she plunged her lips into her protector's. The lips clashed and fought as Naruto got over the shock and traversed Sakura's lips as well.

Sakura pleaded with her tongue at the entry to Naruto's mouth and Naruto opened his mouth a little and she delved right in, her tongue scouting out his entire mouth, as if trying to memorize all of it. Naruto, in turn, plunged his tongue into Sakura's mouth making Sakura moan at the back of her throat.

(Cough)(Cough)

Sakura's eyes bulged as she twisted her body around to see...

**And Cliffhanger, I know that it's not the real whole day but that's not what counts in a romance story, keep following the story because there's more to come.**


	6. Promises and Early Confessions

**Hello All, its Monday, and as such, I will be releasing yet another chapter, of course you probably clicked this because you saw that it's been updated so of course there is. In this chapter, there is some mature audience so when I announce it, if you're going to flame about it or become scared or freak out, then skip to the end of it.**

Chap. 6

(Cough)(Cough)

Sakura twisted her body around to see...

"INO!"

"Sakura, this is not the best place to have sex"

"WE weren't!" Naruto blurted

"Then why are you two touching and undressing each other?"

Naruto and Sakura looked down and gasped.

Naruto had a hand on Sakura's skirt zipper, while the other one was centimeters away from groping Sakura's left breast. Sakura had a hand undoing Naruto's belt and... had the other down Naruto's pants almost touching Naruto's man hood through the boxer's fabric.

As they awkwardly unraveled, Ino just continued on.

"You guys are so so lucky that I was the one to catch you. Sakura, if a guy had seen this, he would have recorded it and would have been masturbating to it forever."

"INO!"

"What? I'm just saying. And you of all Sakura aren't the type of person to rush things. I just don't understand any of this. It is like there's a whole new you, and I'm a little worried for you."

"I know Ino, it's just that..."

"Ino, it's my fault." Naruto interrupted

"Naruto..." Sakura looked towards him in surprise.

"I lead her on, I was frenching her, and I couldn't stop, I initiated it, so blame me."

"Okay. Fine, I will. Naruto why don't you go to class, I want to talk to Sakura alone please."

"Naruto, just go..."

"Sakura, are you sure.."

"I'll be fine Naruto, just go please."

"Okay, see you later?"

"Definitely" Sakura said with a wink that only Naruto got to see.

As soon as Naruto turned the corner, Ino pounced with the questions.

"How could you? Was he a good kisser? Sex? Really? Touching? ETC..."

"What is with you and him?"

"I really don't know Ino, he just makes he feel all good inside."

"Sakura..."

"I just feel so complete with him, I can't stop myself when he's near me. Ino, I'm flirting with him even when I don't mean to."

"What about just now?"

"Well...basically...okay, that was all me, but I swear that I don't understand it."

"Poor Sakura. You simply like Naruto."

"What? No! Ino, we just met a couple of days ago."

"You saying you don't believe in love at first sight?"

"No, but"

"Or maybe because he saved your life?"

"Well... Dammit Ino!"

"It's simple. Just tell him how you feel"

"I can't, at least not yet"

"Why not? You guys are already undressing each other. You going to wait till you do the deed"?

"What deed?"

(Sigh) "Sometimes you are so innocent Sakura. You know... Bed... You and him... alone," Ino stated the obvious

"Awww! No Ino!" Sakura's jaw dropped. She was as innocent as a white sheep when it came to those thoughts.

"Good. So go tell him"

"I want to be friends first"

"Fiiinnneeee." Ino sighed

"But you have 2 months to tell him, or else I'll tell the whole school what happened back here."

"What? but Ino, you'll say that we did the deed."

"Yep," Ino smiled a perverted smile of hers

"Okay." Sakura conceded. "You win Ino."

"Two Months, to be friends then you take it up a notch."

* * *

**2 Weeks Later**

Sakura didn't know whether she could wait two months. Every time she was with Naruto, she wanted to pounce upon him and ravage his body any way she could. She was hopelessly in love with him and she was actually conscious of this. Now, she had a study break with Naruto and as she got up to get a drink, the doorbell rang and Sakura opened it with a smile knowing who it was.

"Hey Naruto, want to come in?"

"Sure Sakura, we need to study anyways."

As Sakura walked in with Naruto behind her, she was glad that he was here with her. Ino had gone on a vacation with Shikamaru(aka: they were having sex in a cabin somewhere in the Nara Forests to the north of Konoha). This left Sakura all alone and that was her worst fear. As they studied in Sakura's bedroom, they laughed and talked about their days, and both of them were happy. The sun had set and the clock now read ten.

"Hey Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you help me with this?"

Naruto got off the bed and walked over behind Sakura, pressing himself against the chair, and glanced over her shoulder.

"Yeah, you place X on the other side and divide by LOG 2 of Y."

Sakura turned her head towards Naruto.

Naruto continued, "Then..."

Naruto felt lips touch his and knew that they were Sakura's. What decision would he take?

Sakura realized too late that her lips had crashed into Naruto's and she didn't know what to do.

...

...

...

...

Naruto parted a little away from Sakura

"I'm Sorry Sakura, but I don't want to hurt you. I can't take anything away from you."

"Well that's not what you get to decide right now." Sakura groaned before leaping at Naruto.

**Begin Mature Audience**

Their lips connected as they were pushed back. The kiss was filled with passion and desire and neither made any indication to the outside world as a chair fell over behind them. They moved on as Naruto deepened the kiss and Sakura placed her tongue beside Naruto's as they twisted and swirled around each other, too lost in the moment.

They spun around in a half circle before Sakura tripped backwards and fell on top of the bed. Naruto reached down to help her up, but Sakura just grab it and pulled Naruto down on top of her. They wrestled to see who would come out on top; and as it would seem, Naruto won out.

Clothes were torn away as the two teens stripped the other quickly. Sakura moaned in pleasure as Naruto placed his hands on Sakura's breasts, Naruto moved his hands over Sakura's breasts and Sakura quickly led them to the buttons of her blouse. As Naruto slowly undid each button, Sakura's breathing became quicker and she moved to unbutton Naruto's pants. As the last of the buttons came undone, both parties took them off before delving further into the void, parting only to take Naruto's shirt off.

After a couple minutes, Sakura pushed her skirt off as well and moved to take her bra off before Naruto's hands beat her to it.

"Sakura, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Naruto, we're not going to go all the way. Just think of it as a good special make out session"

Naruto smiled as his hands quickly and successfully undid the bra in the back before Sakura threw it over his head. Naruto stared for a moment at the perfect breasts before him before trailing kisses down Sakura's neck and started to grope her breasts.

After a couple minutes more, Naruto felt a need to look up at Sakura. As he did, he felt a tug on his boxers and nodded his head. As he got up, Sakura did too, and together, they removed their last articles of clothing before staring at each other again before setting in a rhythm for the next thirty minutes or so before deciding that their air supply was going to run out.

Naruto got off Sakura and laid down next to her. Sakura simply cuddled into Naruto's chest, placing her head above his heart before yawning and moving closer into him. She smiled as she recalled how Naruto **kept his eyes on her and hers on his the entire time**(1).

**End Mature Audience**

"Sakura."

"Hmm?"

"You're an amazing person, I just want you to know that."

"Thanks Naruto"

Naruto made to get up, but his arm was caught by a soft hand.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Sleep next to me, please? I don't like being alone."

Naruto looked down and knew at that moment that he had fallen deeply for this girl.

"Sure Sakura-chan."

Naruto climbed under the covers and Sakura scooted close up to Naruto and cuddled down next to him.

"Good night, Sakura-Chan."

"Good night, My Naruto-Kun."

As the two slept next to one another, a black figure crossed the rooftop across from Sakura's window and smiled brightly.

"Now, to get my revenge."

**Well that's it for my chapter and my first time writing that stuff. I know that they didn't go all the way but in a real relationship you're not supposed to, you ease in to it, and get used to each other. Hope you liked it. R X R, SEE YA!**


	7. Blackmail and Confusion

**Alright everyone, time for some more Decision story. I want to point out that this is starting to come towards the second half which features more and more Mature Audience so you've been warned. On with the story**

**Chap. 7 Blackmail and Confusion**

Sasuke handed the video tape to Jake.

"Make sure that her will is crushed, I don't want her doing anything without my or your permission."

"Are you sure this'll work out? I mean come on, Blackmailing her? Really?"

"She hates rumors. She'll do anything to avoid a false one. But I wonder what she'll do for a real one?"

"Okay, so I can do anything to her, right?"

"Besides sex, yes. Just make her your slave that you'll use night and day."

"Okay Sasuke, I'll do it."

_'This'll break Naruto's heart when he finally learns of this'_

* * *

Sakura was so confused. She had let her emotions go way too far. She had basically shown and given Naruto her body. She had stripped him and herself of their clothes. Why had she stopped? She had wanted to go on. Her body still remembered what he had done. She needed him to make her complete.

She knew that she shouldn't do this. She shouldn't tell him she wanted it, especially at school. Someone might overhear. He might reject her. He couldn't. Not after last night. Not after she had felt all the passion course through her.

Sakura looked around for Naruto and spotted him leaning on a tree. She started to walk over to him when a kid blocked her path.

"Can I talk to you for the little bit?"

"I'm a little busy at the moment"

"Okay, if you're sure". As the boy moved aside

"Thanks"

"But, I hope Naruto loved those images of your body you gave him"

Sakura froze in her tracts. This boy knew about yesterday. Was he there?

"Sorry. I don't know what on earth you mean."

"You mean you forgot about this?"

The boy showed Sakura an iPod with Sakura moved Naruto hands onto her breasts and continued to moan as Naruto dipped his face down and trailed kisses down onto her neck.

"Where Did You Get That?"

"From a friend. Now, about that talk"

"...Fine."

"Let's go somewhere else, shall we?"

* * *

The boy led Sakura into the school and up to the second floor. Sakura knew that this could not end well. But she couldn't let this get out. So she continued to follow the boy. At the top, he placed a key in front of a storage door and entered with Sakura following behind.

"Close the door"

Sakura did so, knowing that she couldn't make a decision. He had all the cards in his hand.

"Now, my name is Jake, and you are my SLAVE! You got that? You do what I say, when I say it. If you don't, then I send the video to the whole world. Got it?"

Sakura nodded her head.

"Sakura, why don't you just stand there and let me do whatever, okay?"

Sakura nodded again, gulping with fear.

Jack walked up and ripped the buttons straight off Sakura's blouse spraying them everywhere. Sakura gasped as the fresh, cold air entered the upper region that was brand new in a new world of exploration.

"Now, give me what you gave your precious Naruto.

As Sakura moved her hands to Jakes and started pulling them to her, tears erupted as she wished Naruto to save her just one last time.

BANG

* * *

The door came crashing inwards as a man ran inside and shoved Jake to the ground. Sakura stared at the man, seeing blond hair with those beautiful blue eyes as blood poured out across his knuckles.

"Naruto, I'm okay."

Naruto continued to beat Jake up, throwing, punch after punch upon the poor soul that had tried to harm his vixen.

"Naruto, I'm okay!"

Naruto looked back at her.

"Sakura?"

"I'm Ok Naruto, you don't have to beat him up too much"

Naruto reluctantly pulled back his fist.

"Heh... ordered by a stupid cun...Ah!"

Naruto's fist came crashing down silencing Jake into unconsciousness.

"Sakura..."

Sakura took Naruto's hand and lifted herself up with his help. She paused to take the iPod off the ground before smashing it on the ground, getting rid of any possible evidence. They walked a couple halls away and stopped by a classroom so that they could talk, and Sakura told Naruto about everything. Naruto then told her about how he had looked up and seen her and had seen the looks she'd been giving showing fear and Naruto knew that she had been in derriere trouble. When they were all done, Sakura had to ask Naruto something important.

"Hey Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Do...Do you l...I mean ...uh"

She couldn't ask,

"Do you want to come to my house tonight Naruto?"

"Um...Yeah Sure what time?"

"Uh how about around 9?"

"Sure, you going to be okay till then?"

"Yeah of course!" Sakura stated in a chipper voice.

"See ya then!"

* * *

"Hey Ino" Sakura stated as she walked through the apartment door

"Hey Sakura...Are you okay?"

"Yeah why?"

"What do you mean why? Sakura you have a giant red mark on your face and your clothes are torn!"

"Just a little trouble. Naruto took care of it."

"Oh good." Ino said clearly relieved.

"Speaking of Naruto... He's coming over at 9 tonight"

"9? Isn't that a little late?"

"No! It's a Friday night!"

"But what do you do that late...unless..." Ino sneered

"No! You're just a pervert Ino!" Sakura retaliated with a blush as red as the sun.

"I may be, but are you?"

"I'm gonna ask a question"

"The deadline?"

"Yeah. that question"

"And confession?"

"Yeah that kinda goes with it"

If you have sex, you owe me"

"I don't owe you anything!"

"The walls are thin Sakura"

"So?...okay, what do you want?"

"You're gonna do it?"

"Hopefully"

"lol! If you have sex, then I get to join in on one of your future times."

"What?"

"Oh come on Sakura we share practically everything"

"What about Shikamaru?"

"He's fine with stuff with other couples as long as he doesn't have to participate. 'lazy ass'"

"But..."

"But nothing Sakura, if you do it, I get a turn."

"Okay... But you can't have him alone, that's for me only!"

"Fine. But tell me how it goes. okay? goodnight"

"Ino! It's only 7!"

"I know, but I'm going to get some sleep at Shika's, just in case you're a screamer."

"LIKE HELL I AM!"

"You just proved my point goodnight."

Okay calm down Sakura You just confess and ask if he likes you too that's it.

(Knock Knock)

**I wonder who that could be (Smirks) Hope you all like it, I know that it's short but not all scenes of a story need to have so much background. Next chapter will be Sakura's confession. See you next time on Friday, hopefully**


	8. Confession

**Okay, so this chapter is the confession and mainly Mature Audience after that. If you are not for Mature Audience or are too young, then skip and do not! READ! That's what Mature Audience is for.**

_Okay calm down Sakura You just confess and ask if he likes you too that's it._

(Knock Knock)

"Be there in a sec"

Sakura walked towards the door and took in a deep breath.

"Hey Naruto, come on in," Sakura said as she opened the door

"Thanks Sakura-Chan"

"So Sakura-Chan, what did you want to talk about?"

"Well... Naruto... I wanted to talk about us."

"Care to explain?"

Sakura knew that the moment had come and now she had to firmly tell Naruto that she liked him, but would she make the decision or not?

"Well...what are we exactly? I mean we've kissed, I gave you a ...well...you know... and we've seen each other naked. What are we?"

"geez Sakura-Chan"

"What do you mean geez?" Sakura started to panic

"Well if you wanted me to ask you out, then you could've just asked."

"Oh...Wait...That's it?" Sakura felt totally stupid for worrying.

"Uh Yeah."

"Will you?"

"Sakura-Chan, will you be my girlfriend?" Naruto asked with a smile saved just for when they were alone.

"Of course!"

Sakura tackled Naruto forcing them both onto the couch; Naruto sitting down with his head leaning back and Sakura on top of him, as they kissed passionately into the start of a long night.

MATURE AUDIENCE ONLY

To say That the new couple were happy is an understatement. Sakura pressed hard into Naruto as she moved her tongue forward towards Naruto's luscious lips that she had found tantalizing since that day under the stairs. Her lips pressed harder and suddenly Sakura let out a gasp and a moan as Naruto placed his hands at the base of her butt. He was teasing her! Well two can play at that game as Sakura slowly gyrated her ass on Naruto's lap causing said person to hold back a moan of his own.

After a couple minutes went by, Sakura moved her head lower, placing Naruto's jacket zipper in between her teeth and brought it down at a snail's pace. Naruto's eyes widened at this before one of his hands pushed Sakura backwards and off of him, before leaning above her as she landed on the other side of the couch. As Sakura pulled the zipper past the last tooth, she looked up only to gasp before Naruto's mouth was back on hers. As they kissed, Naruto unzipped Sakura's vest and skirt with his free hand.

Naruto leaned back and just stared at the beauty that lay before him. A matching pink set of underwear with cherry blossom designs popped out of the now gaping holes in the fabric. Sakura quickly stood up slowly, letting her vest and skirt slide off of her body, smiling slightly as Naruto's eyes never left her figure. Sakura bent down onto her knees and slowly tugged on Naruto's pants.

"Naruto-Kun, can't we be fair? It's not right if you get to have your clothes on and I don't, right?"

Naruto's eyes widen further as what she said hit him full force.

"Sakura-Chan, I... We don't...We don't need to go that far right now."

"Naruto, tonight...I'm all yours to be used as you see fit."

Naruto's eyes moved to show a twinkle in them to show a mischievous smirk on his face to match.

"Then Sakura-Chan, You'll never forget this night."

"(giggle) Who said anything about wanting to forget?"

Naruto stood up and shrugged his black shirt off his torso, which Sakura helped to remove as it went over his head. The make-out session began anew, as Sakura's hands traversed Naruto's stomach and shoulders, as if memorizing each contour and line along it. Naruto's hands moved to Sakura's waist, pulling her closer to him. Sakura felt something poke her downstairs, and instantly pulled down Naruto's pants, and bent down to stare at the sheer fabric, holding what was Naruto's back.

"Sakura-Chan, You don't..."

Sakura reached up and pulled the boxers down to Naruto's ankles and starred at the thing that had just slapped her mouth as her jaw dropped and a nine inch cock stood before her at full attention, not half a inch away from her opened mouth. Sakura looked up at Naruto and saw the lust that reflected back at her from what was sure to match her own. Sakura looked back at the cock and reached her hand up to hold the cock between her hands.

Her hands slowly started to shake back and forth, causing Naruto to moan a bit and thrust his hips forward to add momentum. Sakura knew what he wanted, and increased her speed. Naruto leaned down as Sakura leaned up to briefly kiss before Sakura came back and thrusted the throbbing cock into her awaiting mouth. Her tongue swirled around it, trying with her might to pleasure her new lover with all the emotions that were inside her. After a couple minutes, Naruto's cock started reaching the back of Sakura's throat and he cried out Sakura's name as he came in her mouth. Sakura kept up her pace, thanking god for not giving her a gag reflex, and swallowed all of Naruto's seed. As Sakura licked up what was left, she suddenly found herself in the air, surrounded by lips pressed into hers, a body up against her , and a pair of legs taking the two lovers to the bedroom.

The door closed behind them with a boost from Naruto's foot as the pair proceeded to the bed. As they reached it, Naruto gently placed Sakura down before looking her up and down before sighing loudly. Sakura, looking at Naruto with confusion in her eyes, asked,

"Naruto, what's wrong?"

"Oh...Nothing, it's just," Sakura saw the smirk come onto Naruto's face, "You still have your clothes on, and we must be fair Sakura-Chan."

Sakura yipped in excitement as Naruto fell on top of Sakura as he kissed her while trying undo the latch to her bra at the same time. Sakura sighed into the kiss, and reached behind her and unclipped the connector and then brought her arms up as Naruto hungrily brought the sheer fabric up and over head to the dark side of the room. Sakura smiled more when she saw Naruto stare at her body again and this time it was in a very specific spot; Sakura's breasts.

"Not too small Naruto?" Sakura whispered, She had always thought that they were a bit small.

"Sakura-Chan, this may be the second time of this, but they'll always be the perfect size to me."

Naruto leaned down as his mouth encircled Sakura's right breast as his left hand groped the other. Sakura began to moan lightly and increased in sound and breathing as Naruto's tongue worked magic on her sensitive area before trading places with his hand and starting the whole experience for Sakura, the love of his life, all over again.

For Sakura, this was heaven, Naruto hadn't been this bold and, dare she say it, loving, the last time. No, this time, he took in her whole essence as he glanced upwards to ask permission only to receive a slight nod and a moaning afterwards. It was like he knew all the right spots along her body. Sakura gasped as Naruto leaned back before slightly spreading her legs and leaning towards her...

No...Naruto, that's too kin...(Moan)ky.

Naruto tongue entered her womanhood and immediately searched out all the nooks and places to be. Sakura was overly excited and it showed down there as Naruto tasted her flowing juices. He continued to retract his tongue and plunge it back in repeatedly and was thrilled when Sakura burst out in quick, short pants as she edged near her climax.

After a good couple minutes of this torture and pleasure, Sakura couldn't take it anymore. With one last thrust of Naruto's tongue, Sakura screamed his name as she came right into Naruto's mouth. Naruto licked Sakura clean before looking towards her expectantly, awaiting further orders. Sakura, breathing heavily, looked down her body towards her partner before smiling her smile reserved for him alone and firmly nodded.

Naruto leaned further upon Sakura till his member was an inch from her womanhood. Naruto breathed in and out before slowly pushing himself into her. Sakura's eyes widened at the new unfamiliar presence that now laid inside her. Tears started to form around her eyes as Naruto pushed deeper and deeper into her.

"Naruto-Kun...It hurts." Sakura cried.

Naruto, still inside her reached the end of his journey and leaned up to Sakura and kissed her before replying, "It will go away Sakura, I promise." Sakura nodded and cried into Naruto's shoulder till the pain slowly ebbed away. When it was more bearable, Sakura nodded to Naruto who continued his task earlier.

Naruto slowly brought his manhood out till he was barely still inside before thrusting forward causing Sakura to scream out in pain and a little pleasure. Naruto continued this slow agonizing pace as Sakura's pain seeped slowly into full blown pleasure. Sakura moaned out loud and Naruto proceeded to move faster and harder. He himself started to moan a bit at how tight Sakura's walls were and had to thrust harder to get through. Sakura was tired of letting Naruto do all the work, so she pushed him backwards before jumping after him, his dick never leaving her special place.

Naruto looked up in awe as Sakura sat on top of him, moving up and down, side to side, in circular motions as she rode him like a horse, except he was the one enjoying the ride, even though he could hear Sakura moan his name. After a couple minutes of this, both Sakura and Naruto knew that they were reaching their climax. Naruto lifted Sakura off before gently laying her before him and proceeded to fuck her brains out. Sakura lifted her legs till they reached Naruto's shoulders and that allowed Naruto to penetrate deeper into his love. As Naruto hit Sakura's sweet spot, Sakura started chanting Naruto's name as Naruto did the same. With one final thrust, each lover screamed the other's name as they came together one inside the other before riding their waves of ecstasy.

NARUTO-KUN!

SAKURA-CHAN!

After, a minute or two, Naruto dragged himself out of his love and settled down next to her. Sakura wrapped her arms around Naruto's waist before Naruto wrapped his arms around her in a similar fashion. A thought occurred to Naruto.

Naruto looked towards Sakura and asked Sakura, "Why were you so surprised about my dick?"

Sakura blushed before burying her head into Naruto's chest and speaking,

"Well, I wasn't really paying attention at that time, but now we have time for anything," and as Sakura leaned upon Naruto and whispered into his ear, "Round Two?," and released a squeal of happiness and love as the battle for romance started once again.

Naruto started back at Sakura and knew that he had to tell her the truth.


	9. Second Confession

**Well, This is the last Main chapter in this story, the other two are just the surprise later on. But I hope you liked it all and will continue to read my and other's fantastic stories.**

Chap. 9 Confessions

Naruto started back at Sakura and knew that he had to tell her the truth.

* * *

Sakura awoke to the sound of birds chirping, and a warm presence next to her.

"Sakura? You awake?"

"Yes Naruto-Kun. What's up? Do you want breakfast?" Sakura asked in a sleepy fashion.

"Maybe later Sakura. Listen, I need to tell you something."

"What is it Naruto? You know that you can tell me anything." Sakura said as she proceeded to get up out of the bed and slipped into her underwear.

"I'm the heir to the Namikaze"

"LOL!" Sakura doubled over as she slipped onto the floor laughing her heart out. "Naruto, that's good!" Sakura looked over to Naruto's sullen face. Sakura's face turned from a smile to a perplexed frown. Sakura was confused. "But, you're last name is Uzumaki, you told me that..."

"That's my mother's maiden name Sakura, my father is, or was, Minato Namikaze."

"Then..."

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I should have told you sooner. Maybe even before last night, but I was too much of a coward to do so. If you don't want to continue this relationship with me since I obviously can't be trusted, it's okay, but I had to get that off my chest, now I..."

Naruto was interrupted by a pair of lips that had been placed on his. As they left his immediate presence, a finger replaced the lips on his.

"Naruto, yes you definitely should have told me sooner, god knows that you should've been honest with me as soon as we met each other, but I'm not some gold-digger who sleeps with a guy for his money, and I don't care if your last name is Uzumaki or Namikaze. All I care about is that I am in love with a great guy named Naruto. Nothing less, but so much more."

"Sakura-Chan."

Before he knew what was happening, Sakura flipped onto her front and leaped up on top of Naruto waist.

"Round two?"

"Didn't we do that last night?"

"You're sooooo right Naruto, we should start over, who knows, maybe you'll get a better score.

"You're scoring me?"

"Yep"

"Well,...how am I doing so far?"

"Oh,...you got tens"

"Out of ten?"

"No,...Out of five"  
Sakura leaned in and passionately started kissing her boyfriend as her hands traveled down his pants.

Naruto smirked. He had a very playful girlfriend, and he definitely couldn't resist giving her what she justly deserved.

* * *

"Sakura, I don't think we can do this."

"Come on Naruto, it's easy."

"But Sakura-Chan!"

"No buts, now let's start. I'm hungry."

Sakura leaned forward and started a long awaited make out session with her two week now boyfriend. Things had been going great for the two teens. Naruto had told Sakura of his secret and she had kept it for all its worth. Sakura however, was persistent in getting Naruto to just admit to people of who he was, and that to reassure him of this, she would give him a smile only he would ever receive.

Naruto and Sakura stood to the right of the stage where a assembly was about to start momentarily. Naruto was supposed to say to the school and the whole world of his lineage, but he was getting cold feet.

That's why Sakura was here. Every time he was near her, he didn't care what anyone else thought or did. They were irrelevant to this feeling that plagued his mind day and night. Sakura was his precious girlfriend, but just the fact that he had her as anything was comfortable to him and he was happy at this. He needed to tell her how he truly felt, but he knew that it would be a little farther down the road of life. Right now, he had to deal with the fact that he had to announce to the world that he was the last Namikaze.

" Sakura, I don't know if people will accept me. What if they hate me?"

"Naruto, don't say that. People love the Namikaze name, and so they'll love you, just as I have."

"Sakura..."

"Shhh... They're waiting. Go get them my fox."

"Right, be right back, my loving vixen."

Naruto strode out to the center of the stage, keeping his eyes and body centered and focused upon the microphone. As he reached it, he looked up and saw that the whole school had indeed arrived and were quieting down as he had entered.

_'Well, It's now or never' _

"Hello Konoha, as many of you may know, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I may be your friend, enemy, or stranger. There is something that I've been hiding from all of you, something that I should have said a long time ago. I would not have ever gotten this off my chest. But with the help of my girlfriend, I've decided to come out of the darkness. There is something that I've lied about, something that I've lied about since before I entered high school. My last name is a partial lie, it's not my father's name but my mother's maiden name. No longer will I go by it, since I now have the confidence to have my real name known. My real name and my father's name is..."

Naruto looked over at Sakura who gave him that smile set aside only for him. It was a signal that everything would be okay.

"My father's name and now my name is... Naruto Namikaze."

Naruto opened his eyes to the sounds of whistles and applause. He could see the smiles on most people's faces, as smirks filled in for the rest. Sakura joined him a few seconds later, with a seducing smile and glazed eyes up at him. She leaned up till her mouth was at his ear and whispered, "Naruto-Kun I want you so badly right now, and I've got a surprise for you at my house. Come when you're all done over here. You'll **love** it to death." And with that, she leaned higher and started a quick make out session. After that was over and done with, she left. As Naruto came back to life after a couple minutes, he noticed that school was now out and that everyone had left already.

"Well, I guess it's time to get my surprise."


	10. Triple the Person

**Hello all, this is the second to last chapter to my story, Decision. This chapter is made specifically for mature Audiences and therefore, whoever is reading this has to be mature. If you're not, then wait till friday when the last chapter comes out. Remember that while it will be a threeway, Naruto is 'completely' with Sakura, and Ino is the closest the have to another girlfriend nothing more.**

Chap 10

Naruto opened Sakura door and looked around at a dark room. His eyes noticed two figures, arms wrapped around each other's waist looking at him with blue and emerald eyes. As he stood there, the figures unwrapped and moved towards him. He noticed their attire as they walked. One was wearing a purple robe that barely covered her chest and trailed down to her knees. The other caught his eye like wildfire. Her silk robe was a light pink shade that was basically see through in the candlelight that had captured the room in its eerie glow. The mounds practically popped out and were covered by an intricate sakura petal design. As he looked back up, the silk girl began to speak.

"Naruto-Kun, I know that was hard and stressful for you to do that. This is for all the times that you've made me laugh and changed my decision to live on."

"Sakura-Chan,..."

"Naruto-Kun, this is your special day,"

"Just relax Naruto,"

"Ino,..."

"She's right Naruto-Kun, just relax and let us do the work." Sakura stated with a smirk as Ino and her moved forward, grabbed Naruto's hands and began to pull him towards the bedroom.

* * *

Sakura and Ino led Naruto over to the bed before glancing over at each other and smiling. Ino reached up and started kissing Naruto right on the mouth. Naruto, ever the gentleman, did not kiss back. After a couple seconds, Ino stopped and Sakura started to kiss her beloved, talking as she went.

"Naruto...You...don't need to worry...I trust you...with all my heart..."

Naruto finally came back to the world and started to shower Sakura with kisses. Sakura leaned forward, and the couple fell onto the bed, feeling the slight crunch with every movement. Naruto's hands moved to strip Sakura of her fancy silk robe, and as they kissed on, Sakura shrugged out of the top half. They broke off to breathe for air. Suddenly, Naruto felt more movement upon the bed. He looked up and saw Ino, crawling towards them.

"You know Naruto, when I said we would give you a show, I didn't expect to watch it the whole time."

"Sorry Ino, It's all my fault."

"Sakura, it's not. Naruto obviously loves you too much to kiss another girl."

"Naruto? Is that true?" Sakura looked to Naruto with a worried expression.

"I don't want the temptation Sakura, nor do I want Shikamaru on my back for this."

"Pfft! Naruto, Shika's fine with this, trust me."

"And Naruto, it's healthy to keep AND test our relationship. I'm trusting you by giving you this, and I want you to experiment, so that when we're back to just us, I know that it truly is just us...plus, I'm interested in a few moves."

"ha-ha...for you Sakura-Chan, I'd give you the world, but I guess I can give you the second best thing."

"LOL...oh my gosh Naruto, way to switch the gifting around for you two. Sakura, let's show him, I'm curious too anyways."

"Okay Ino, Naruto, for now just watch, join in when you want."

* * *

Naruto moved to the opposite side of the bed as Ino took his place. The two best friends sat on their knees, staring at each other. Slowly, they leaned forward till their luscious, girlish lips grazed each other. Sakura pushed gently into the kiss, before Ino pushed back and the kiss slowly deepened. Ino's hands moved to the hips of the girl across from her, gently lifting up till they reached the center of a mound and squeezed gently. Sakura moaned into the kiss, opening her mouth slightly. Ino's tongue delved into the opening, earning a cross between a gasp and another moan as Sakura tried to take in the new presence all around her body.

Ino pushed her body against Sakura's, their breasts touching through the fabric of Ino's robe. Ino moved her breasts in a circular motion, her robe's fabric grazing lightly on Sakura's extremely sensitive breasts as she continued her onslaught of kisses. Sakura couldn't help but melt into the motion and leaned away. Ino followed, forcing Sakura onto the mattress itself, with Ino sitting on top of her, seemingly in complete control. Ino looked into Sakura's glazed over eyes and followed her gaze to Naruto who's hands were slightly moving towards his boxers. Ino smirked.

"Naruto, go ahead and masturbate, I'll take care of the release point right away."

Sakura's eyes readjusted to Ino's as she caught on to what the girl meant. She got an inch off the mattress before Ino's arms pushed her down by her shoulders.

"Now now Sakura, just because you're the release point doesn't mean you can't have some pleasure as well."

* * *

Ino pressed her lips to Sakura's and her tongue past her defenses as it entangled itself with the other tongue that forever occupied the mouth that she had invaded. As this occurred, Ino's hand moved down to the rope along Sakura's waist and quickly untied it. Once it's mission was accomplished, it grazed Sakura's skin down to her hips where a fabric so small covered the area that it had to penetrate. Ino pushed her hand underneath the fabric, using her body to counter Sakura pathetic attempts to stop the attack, before Ino's fingers grazed the entrance. Sakura ceased all movement as she moaned slowly out loud.

"Don't worry Sakura, the fun's just starting"

Ino's middle finger slid into Sakura vagina, earning a louder and more incessant moan from its owner. Ino slowly, painful for Sakura's wants, pushed her finger into Sakura, and as she did this, her left hand moved to Sakura's breast and started groping it slightly. Ino retracted her tongue and kissed down to Sakura's remaining breast and started to suck on the nipple itself.

* * *

Sakura couldn't process all the information! She felt a motion on her left breast which caused her to moan as it started its cycle repeatedly, sometimes soft, at other times, jerking to the side which caused her pain and an unknown want for more pain. A wet tongue glazed her nipple on the other breast as a pocket of heated air sucked out the nerves of her sensitive skin. Still, nothing caused her more pleasure and confusion as a sender finger entered and exited her vagina in rapid movements. She couldn't take this!

Sakura's senses overloaded again as Ino's one finger doubled in size and stretched her insides out. As she processed this, her mind exploded as Ino switched breasts, and caused Sakura to wiggle in newfound ecstasy.

* * *

Naruto's hand continued to slowly moved up and down his shaft. He knew that he had to last tonight, since there were twice as many girls and by the looks of things, they had plenty of energy. Naruto's eyes glazed over the kissing and the trail of saliva that passed between Ino and Sakura's mouths. His eyes moved downward to Sakura's breasts that swayed to her body as Ino moved around causing her robe to become undone Naruto felt like ravaging both of the girl's breasts as they moved between and around each other.

His eyes lingered for a while before continuing their trip. The first thought was that Ino didn't wear underwear as their two pussies pressed up against one another as a hand pressed between them, forcing a finger into Sakura's womanhood, which caused Sakura to continuously moan out in pleasure.

Naruto's hand started pumping faster as Ino's mouth dropped to the remaining breast as her hand played with the other. His hand paced faster as he saw her add another finger to Sakura's vagina and knew that he would join at the next chance he got.

* * *

Sakura continued to feel all these new things happening around her and felt at bliss and frustration. She wanted to release, but she needed to get back at Ino! Her breasts suddenly felt cold as the presence traveled down her body before she felt two hands against her thighs. Sakura looked down to see Ino with a smirk on her face before she held up three fingers. _'Three! No!' _

* * *

Ino pressed her fingers into Sakura, watching as Sakura's face at all times. She thrust her fingers deep, back and forth, back and forth, as she waited for the release of her friend. After a couple minutes, Ino looked up and her jaw dropped.

* * *

Naruto watched as Ino left Sakura's upper body and watched as she held up three fingers. He could not stand it anymore. Naruto crawled forward quickly and suddenly, he was sitting on top of Sakura, watching her moan in ecstasy. Naruto held out his hand to Sakura's cheek and watched as she opened her eyes and smiled before taking his length into her mouth.

Sakura felt a gentle touch hit her cheek and opened her eyes to see her love. She smiled when she saw Naruto's length bulging out at her. '_When did he take his boxers off?_' She knew what he wanted, even if he had no idea of that thought. Sakura moved to take his length into her mouth before slightly biting it as she moved backwards, drawing Naruto further towards her. Sakura started bobbing back and forth along Naruto's dick, knowing by the size and look that he was sure to explode in a minute or two, much like herself.

Sakura nearly choked as Naruto's dick hit the back of her throat, and continued to hit it repeatedly. Sakura felt Naruto's cum bottling up before it ejaculated straight into her mouth, hitting the roof and back of her throat as it filled it. Sakura started swallowing it all before licking Naruto's dick clean as she herself felt her own pressure lighten.

Ino's mouth opened slightly at the sight of Naruto thrusting his length deep into Sakura who took all of Naruto's dick in without protest but instead eagerness as he came into her mouth. Ino suddenly felt cum enter her mouth. But it didn't stop there, it slid down her throat, reached her lips and all over her face. Ino looked down as Sakura's cum exited around Ino's still moving fingers.

Sakura released Naruto's dick as Naruto himself got up off of Sakura smirking at what Sakura had whispered into his ear. Ino gingerly took her soaking fingers out of Sakura gaping lower region and moved to Naruto's side before lowering down to Sakura's face.

"Sakura, how was that for your first time?"

"It was good Ino. Real good. I couldn't concentrate at all."

"Then, I guess that I did a very good job."

"You did Ino," Sakura stated as she tentatively sat up, bringing her feet up and underneath her bottom as she sat on her knees looking towards Ino. Naruto, seeing the lack of room, moved to Sakura's side to allow the three of them more space. Ino, feeling very satisfied, decided to tease Sakura.

"You know Sakura, you're a really submissive person."

"I am not," Sakura pouted as she argued with Ino.

"Huh, who are you kidding Sakura, you were like putty in my amazing hands."

"and your tongue..." Sakura mumbled

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"No. You said tongue. Admit it." Ino leaned in closer to Sakura.

"You're right Ino," Sakura confessed, leaning closer to Ino placing a hand on Ino's shoulders in defeat," I did say tongue...BUT!"

Sakura pushed Ino backwards, landing on top of her stomach with her legs and holding her down with her now firm shoulders. Ino saw the look of mischievous thoughts plague Sakura's mind.

"but," Sakura repeated, "you were in control then. Let's see what you do when you're the one who's being submissive. "

* * *

And at once, Sakura's personality cycled a full one eighty as Sakura's tongue slipped past Ino's lips, suffocating a gasp and locking lips with the had been dominatrix. Sakura's body swayed above Ino's breasts, earning a loud moan to escape. As soon as the kiss started, it was over, as Sakura leaned back, earning a whimper from Ino's closed eyes and mouth.

"There there Ino, the fun's just beginning." Sakura quoted as she turned to Naruto and nodded once. Sakura looked back at Ino, "You want to know something Ino, I found that Naruto-kun's package doesn't go soft with simply one time. He needs...more than that, and I can easily offer myself up, but since you're here, perhaps you can help."

Ino's eyes moved past Sakura to see Naruto positioning himself between Ino's legs. She sighed knowing what they were about to do. It wasn't fair, not two on one.

Naruto grabbed his dick as started rubbing it against Ino's entrance, earning a loud moan start and repeat with every motion. After a little bit, Naruto started feeling exited again and whispered, "Sakura-Chan, can you shut her up please?"

"Of course, Naruto-Kun."

Ino looked confused before the weight on her breasts vanished before a scented body of wet cum plastered on top of her face.

"Since that tongue is too good Ino, as you said, why don't you just eat me out now?"

Sakura started moving back and forth, opening her pussy lips further onto Ino's lips. Ino soon gave in and thrusted her lips out delving into Sakura's pussy. Sakura moaned loudly and started grinding harder and harder into Ino. Naruto, seeing this scene, pushed his length fully into Ino, to its max reach, earning a sudden moaning sequence by Ino, who was cut off by Sakura reaching behind her and gripping Ino's breasts for support and revenge before grinding harder to force Ino's tongue deeper.

Naruto started to pound Ino's pussy again and again as he himself started to moan out loud as well. A moaning frenzy started as Naruto moaned into Ino as he thrusted harder and faster into her as Ino moaned, breathed and licked Sakura's pussy to death, all the while watching Sakura grind against her best friend's lips, groaning in need of satisfaction.

The pressure started to build heavily into all three of them. Sakura started screaming out verses like, "Eat me out bitch!," grinding downward as her nails bit down into Ino's breasts. Ino felt hot as she felt the pressure bulge in the knot in her stomach and felt that she'd die breathing in her childhood friend's scent.

Naruto chanted Sakura's name as his seed sped out of his dick straight into Ino, causing a chain reaction as she came right from the impact of his length hitting the sweet spot. Cuming, her tongue hit Sakura's sweet spot as she herself succumbed to her pleasure, letting it release into her friend's mouth. Ino quickly drank up Sakura's remaining juices out of her pussy lips and they slowly got up before Sakura quickly pushed Naruto down upon the bed, landing near his length.

* * *

"Now for the main course, Naruto."

Sakura looked back to find Ino nowhere in sight. Suddenly, she heard a moan behind her and whipped around to see Ino on top of Naruto's face, much like she had been with Ino, and moan as Naruto immediately thrusted his tongue in and out of her. Sakura shrugged as she positioned herself above Naruto's length and breathing deeply.

Sakura slammed down on Naruto's cock, hearing a loud and satisfied moan escape her lips. Sakura quickly began grinding on Naruto's cock, moving up and down, side to side as she tried to pleasure both her love and herself. Naruto's cock started to stiffen a final time and Sakura felt it with each thrust that he was getting bigger and that she was in for a 'long' release inside of her.

Sakura looked up and saw Ino turn around as Naruto continued to ram his tongue into her earning more moaning from the girl. Ino starred at Sakura before the two girls raced forward, continuing their motions, while frenching it between them as their hands roamed around the other's breasts.

Naruto, finally knowing what Sakura was doing, started to thrust his hips in synch with her rhythm. Sakura moaned into the kiss with Ino followed shortly behind. After cuming twice already, it wasn't long before the pacing increased tenfold and each lover released their fluids upon the other.

* * *

As the trio slowly breathed in, Naruto leaned back onto the pillows near the headboard. Sakura quickly leaned into him, wrapping her arms around his waist, followed by Ino who took the other side of Naruto before wrapping an arm around him. The group stared up at the ceiling, memorizing the night's exploits.

"That was fun." Naruto whispered. Two fists punched him lightly on either side before laughing and a head of pink snuggled closer into him. The trio were slowly lulled to sleep as they drifted off into their dreams of the night.


	11. Decision

**Since I don't want to ruin the ending for all of you, I feel that I'll finish my author's notes here. I've had a great time writing this story and I hope that you have all enjoyed reading this. The subject of making decisions and choices has always been exact and straight forward since I was very little. That is the simple moral of this story. I want to thank all that followed, favorited, and review and viewed my stories and I hope to come out with more to come. **

**Timberwolfe, Signing Out**

**(Howl!)**

Final Chapter

The next morning found the two girls wrapping themselves around Naruto when he awoke. He stared at Ino for a second and then moved on to his loving girlfriend. She did this just for him, even though that he might betray her, she trusted him to stay loyal. Well, she accomplished that and slightly more. If anything, he loved her so much more as of now, he was ready for the final step, but he'd wait till they got out of high school for that.(Bet most of you know what that is)

Sakura awoke to Naruto staring down at her smiling, as she quickly reached up and kissed him on the lips. She could taste what was left of last night and looked over to Ino, but found that she wasn't there. She quickly questioned Naruto on that.

"She said that she had to run over to Shika's to 'show him' what she did."

"Ha, how's she going to do that?"

"Sakura..."

Sakura looked up to see Naruto's knowing smirk and realized.

"Oh..."

"Yeah... By the way Sakura-Chan, I feel like I have something to ask you."

Sakura got up and started to braid her hair in front of the mirror in her room. "What is it?"

"Sakura, will you marry me?"

Sakura froze mid braid and slowly turned to Naruto, her eyes widened and a little confused? "What?" Her voice now sounded raspy.

"Will you marry me? I could go down on one knee but I don't have the ring on me, I mean I could get it out. I mean, it's okay to say no and all, I mean it's your **decision** and... "

Sakura halted his rambling with a passionate kiss.

"Naruto, This **decision** is so easy to make."

"Then..."

"Yes...I want you forever, now, before, and after."

Naruto quickly kissed Sakura as they kissed for a good thirty minutes. As they reached the couch, Sakura broke the kiss.

"Naru-Kun...Can I see the ring?"

"Sure, let me go get it." Naruto moved back into the room, as Sakura watched his naked body move away and back towards her. Sakura held out her left hand as Naruto placed it on her ring finger. Sakura gasped in amazement.

The ring fit her perfectly, with a silver band going around her finger, with pink stones making an intricate design along the length. There was a eight karat pink centered diamond with four green petals forming a sakura leaf before her. Around the petals was a saying, cut in half. Sakura looked up as Naruto took out his ring and placed it next to hers, completing the phrase. Sakura quickly kissed Naruto, before saying, "Bedroom, now."

And as they walked hand in hand to the bedroom, the phrase stuck out in both their minds.

'I am yours, and you are mine'

* * *

_**DECISIONS**_

There are many decisions that we make in our lives, but our lives are never set in stone. One decision can bring peace, the other chaos. One brings a nine tailed fox in to end lives; the other sacrifices his family and his life to protect the his or her village and country. We face these decisions every day, as we walk to school, to work, spend time with friends, and deciding to kiss the love of your life as he or she stands before you. Nothing is more valuable than your own life, but saving other lives is just as important. We are a people, a community, a nation, and a world. If our decisions affect us, they affect everyone.

But why worry that right now, when I have the man I've always wanted standing here right beside me? I never deserved him but here he is, after I've made the decision to give him a chance, and just look around and notice where we are! We're at our wedding Naruto-Kun, and I couldn't be more happy than I am right now. I know now that I made the right decision to know you, you made the decision to save me, and we made the decision to be together, forever, until the ends of time and our lord and savior arrives to take us away. I love you Namikaze Naruto and I'll never stop. That is my decision for a lifetime, believe it.


End file.
